Vergil/File
''Devil May Cry'' ;Enemy - Nelo Angelo :The knight in dark armor is well versed in the same art of combat as Dante's. Everything about this knight remains as a mystery.Devil May Cry :Light emission is always present before releasing his energy that's generated by converging the surrounding energy. Be ready for it when you see the light.Devil May Cry :His strength to wield a sword of that length is extraordinary. Keeping distance and waiting for an opening is a wise strategy when he starts to swing his sword viciously. If you time your sword swing with his, you'll be able to block his attack creating an opening for attack.Devil May Cry :He uses a special displacement method to instantaneously to move from one place to another. Determining where he'll appear next is a difficult thing to do. Keep calm and focus your attention on where he will appear.Devil May Cry :His powerful attack that is executed after he takes his upper guard stance is almost impossible to stop. It's unwise to go head to head with him. Use your speed and agility to dodge this attack.Devil May Cry :By determining which way the phantom blades target,they can be easily dodged. :The phantom blades protect the knight by circling around him. Destroy the blades and create and opening for attack.Devil May Cry :The pendant that the Nelo Angelo wore was the same as Dante's. It brings back faint memories of his youth.Devil May Cry ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' Library ;Character - Vergil :He is Dante's twin brother. Ever-so-skillfully weilding the Yamato sword, a keepsake from his father, his sword speed is said to be so fast that it appears invisible to the human eye.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Enemy ;Boss - Vergil :Dante's half-man, half-demon twin brother. Wields a keepsake sword from his father but won't touch guns as he doesn't view them as weapons of a true warrior. ;Boss - Vergil2 :Absorbing Beowulf's light power has given birth to a new stronger Vergil. :Now in addition to Vergil's amazing sword skill, he has mixed in some new martial art moves. ;Boss - Vergil3 :After obtaining the force edge, the symbol of Sparda, Vergil is complete. :The only way to compete with such an awesome foe is to believe in oneself and one's weapons. ''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition'' ;Library - Character - Vergil :Dante's twin brother, who also carries the bloodline of Sparda. Unlike Dante, he embraces his demonic heritage. While wandering across the globe in a quest for information about his father, he learned of the Order of the Sword, who worshiped Sparda as a god. Intrigued, he paid a visit to Fortuna many years before Dante's arrival. ''Devil May Cry 5'' ;Nico's Enemy Report :Vergil Normal view :Son of the legendary dark knight and Dante's brother. :Lady says he once lost to Dante and got his ass thrown into the depths of the underworld. :Later, he turned his sword— the Yamato—on himself, using its power to cleave demon from human and so sever everything that was holding back his demonic side. :So V was the humanity he left by the wayside... :Well, they're back together now. Vergil's weakened days are over. :Vergil Dressed in rags :Seems crazy to think that the weird bastard who ripped your arm off was Vergil all along. :And once he took Yamato out of your torn-off arm, he could use its power to cut the human side out of himself. :But even with all that raw power, he couldn't take down Dante. What he cast aside in his quest for strength turned out to be the most important thing of all... Yep, his true power was inside him all along... :...Bwahaha! The look on your face. What a bunch of corny crap. :Devil Trigger Vergil :Vergil's true form. :He always thought that his humanity was stopping him from unleashing his full potential. Well he's sure got his demon power figured out now. :Guess this is the payoff for his time bein' Urizen. :In this form, Yamato—the source of his power—is stored in his arms. Maybe this is the true form of Yamato too. Documents - Old Man's Diary :I often think of that boy as of late. Wise beyond his scant years... :He would show up at my home with his nose crammed into some collection of poems. He seemed to favor William Blake most of all, so one day I gave him a Blake anthology as a present. With an expression of delight on his face, he asked to borrow a pen. :Strange though I found the request, I gave him the pen on my person. The boy opened the back cover, and proceeded to scribble his own name within. :I was puzzled to see him write on the book in such a way, and asked the lad what had possessed him to do such a thing. Clutching the anthology to his chest, he answered thusly: :"I have a twin brother, sir. We fight over things often, so I have to write my name on things to make them truly mine." :I found myself charmed by his statement, and at once envious of such purity. I felt ashamed...me, a self-styled bibliophile, had devoted himself solely to preserving the beauty of books... :It was clear that this child loved books far more than I ever did. :That child is no longer in this town. He disappeared amidst circumstances most unsavory. Perhaps he is no longer in this world. To think that a promising youth like that could lose his life, while a lout like me still drags on... The thought is almost unbearable. :I am already in my twilight years... Perhaps that is why I recall that youth's serene eyes at every opportunity... That pure, untainted youth. References Category:Files